walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
2ª Temporada (TV)
A segunda temporada de The Walking Dead estreou no dia 16 de outubro de 2011 com o episódio "Futuro" e sua primeira parte se encerrou em 27 de novembro com o episódio "Quase Morto". A partir daí houve um hiato que durou até 12 de fevereiro do ano seguinte, quando os episódios retornaram com Nebraska até o término da temporada com o episódio Ao Lado das Brasas. Enredo da Temporada A segunda temporada começa após Rick e o grupo de sobreviventes escaparem do CCD. Eles decidem que o Fort Benning será o seu próximo destino. Ao longo do caminho, eles encontram um engarrafamento de veículos abandonados na Interestadual 85. O grupo saqueia vários veículos, mas é forçado a esconder-se debaixo deles quando uma multidão de caminhantes se aproxima. Um dos caminhantes persegue Sophia Peletier, filha de Carol, que tem 12 anos de idade. Sophia foge para a floresta, mas continua sendo perseguida por caminhantes. Rick encontra-a, mas perde-a novamente depois de ir despistar os caminhantes. Durante a busca por Sophia, perdida na floresta, um caçador chamado Otis atira acidentalmente em Carl. Para obter ajuda para ele, Otis leva Rick e Shane para uma fazenda isolada, de propriedade de um veterinário chamado Hershel Greene, em seguida, se oferece para ir com Shane em busca de suprimentos médicos em uma escola secundária local a fim de salvar a vida de Carl que se encontrava em estado crítico. Depois de fazê-los, Shane fere a perna de Otis e o deixa para ser devorado por caminhantes, para que assim ele possa fugir. Os sobreviventes, em seguida, se fixam na fazenda, enquanto Carl se recupera, tentando conviver com a família de Hershel. Entretanto, segredos perigosos e divergências sobre a liderança do grupo causam tensões, especialmente entre Rick, Lori e Shane. Lori descobre estar grávida, mas não tem certeza se o pai é Rick ou Shane. Além disso, Glenn constrói uma relação romântica com Maggie, a filha mais velha de Hershel. Ele também descobre que o celeiro da fazenda está cheio de caminhantes, que eram membros da família e vizinhos de Hershel. Depois de um ataque de fúria, Shane abre as portas do celeiro e libera os caminhantes para ser exterminados, revelando que Sophia, até então desaparecida, tornou-se uma caminhante e estava no celeiro. Rick relutantemente atira em Sophia e a mata, e Carol assiste a tudo dramaticamente. Hershel, que acredita que os caminhantes são "pessoas doentes" e era contra o extermínio destes, desaparece. Rick e Glenn encontram-no bebendo em um bar na cidade, como forma de lamentar a perda dos familiares e vizinhos que mantinha presos no celeiro. No mesmo bar, dois outros sobreviventes, Dave e Tony, aparecem e iniciam um diálogo com Rick, Hershel e Glenn. A situação rapidamente fica tensa, e Rick mata os dois homens. Posteriormente, ocorre um tiroteio no bar entre Rick, Hershel e Glenn e outros homens que pertenciam ao grupo de Dave e Tony. O barulho atrai um grande número de caminhantes, e um dos homens, Randall, é ferido e deixado para trás por seu grupo. Rick leva-o de volta para a fazenda, onde eles percebem que Randall é susceptível de revelar a localização da fazenda ao seu antigo grupo. Enquanto Rick e os outros deliberam sobre o que fazer com Randall, um caminhante fere fatalmente Dale Horvath, forçando Daryl a sacrificá -lo. O grupo mais tarde realiza uma busca por Randall, que Shane tinha secretamente liberado e assassinado na floresta. Daryl e Glenn encontram Randall como um caminhante e o matam. Daryl conclui que Randall morreu após quebrar o pescoço, em vez de mordida ou arranhão de um caminhante, reanimando posteriormente. Enquanto isso, Shane e Rick se confrontam. Shane chamou a atenção de Rick para um problema inexistente, atraindo-o para matá-lo. Rick, ao descobrir as intenções de Shane, o esfaqueia no torso, matando-o. Carl chega bem a tempo de ver Shane reanimar como um caminhante e atira em sua cabeça, matando-o definitivamente. O disparo da arma atrai um grande grupo de outros caminhantes, que rapidamente invade a fazenda e provoca desespero em todos os sobreviventes que lá estão. Na batalha que se seguiu e fuga, Jimmy e Patricia são devorados, e Andrea é deixado para trás. Andrea sobrevive por conta própria e é posteriormente resgatada por uma mulher misteriosa e encapuzada, acompanhada por caminhantes sem braços e mandíbulas. Os restantes sobreviventes se reagrupam. Depois de ouvir sobre o destino de Randall, Rick finalmente revela o que Jenner sussurrou-lhe no CDC: cada sobrevivente está infectado com o vírus andador, que se manifesta só após a morte, e se mordido, a infecção leva a óbito mais rapidamente. A cena final mostra o grupo a questionar a liderança de Rick e no horizonte surge uma prisão abandonada. Produção Após a exibição do segundo episódio da primeira temporada Entranhas, a AMC em 8 de novembro de 2010 confirmou que a série iria ter uma segunda temporada com 13 episódios. A temporada estreou em 16 de outubro de 2011 e teve fim em 18 de março de 2012, onde o seu último episódio Ao Lado das Brasas foi assistido por 8.99 milhões de telespectadores. Elenco right|thumb|300px|Elenco Principal da Segunda Temporada A segunda temporada apresenta oito atores que receberam créditos de abertura de faturamento; os seis atores regulares da primeira temporada continuam nos créditos de abertura, Norman Reedus que era recorrente na temporada passada, se junta a eles. Melissa McBride, que também era recorrente, é creditada como "co-protagonista", mesmo sendo recorrente, ela a partir dessa temporada é considerada uma atriz regular da série. Elenco Principal ;Protagonistas *Andrew Lincoln como Rick Grimes *Jon Bernthal como Shane Walsh *Sarah Wayne Callies como Lori Grimes *Laurie Holden como Andrea *Jeffrey DeMunn como Dale Horvath *Steven Yeun como Glenn Rhee *Chandler Riggs como Carl Grimes *Norman Reedus como Daryl Dixon ;Co-Protagonista *Melissa McBride como Carol Peletier Elenco Recorrente *IronE Singleton como T-Dog (Theodore Douglas) *Lauren Cohan como Maggie Greene *Scott Wilson como Hershel Greene *Emily Kinney como Beth Greene *Madison Lintz como Sophia Peletier *Pruitt Taylor Vince como Otis *Michael Zegen como Randall Elenco de Apoio *Jane McNeill como Patrícia *James Allen McCune como Jimmy *Amber Chaney como Annette Greene *Aaron Munoz como Tony *Kelley Davis como Paula *Phillip DeVona como Nate *Keedar Whittler como Sean Participação Especial *Michael Rooker como Merle Dixon *Adam Minarovich como Ed Peletier *Michael Raymond-James como Dave Não Credenciado *Travis Charpentier como Shawn Greene Episódios Imagens Promocionais dos Personagens Principais Rick2.jpg Shane2.jpg Lori2.jpg Andrea2.jpg Dale_Horvath2.jpg Glenn2.jpg Carl2.jpg Daryl2.jpg Carol2.jpg Sophia_2.jpg T-Dog2.jpg Lançamento da Temporada no Mercado '"Lançamento em DVD"' right|120px A segunda temporada em DVD de The Walking Dead, (The Walking Dead: The Complete Second Season) foi lançada nos Estados Unidos em 28 de agosto de 2012, após isso ficou disponivél na Europa em 27 de agosto. Na América Latina o DVD saiu ao mercado um pouco cedo em 20 de junho do mesmo ano. O conteúdo conta com 4 discos, um material exclusivo dos pastidores por trás das cenas, curtametragens e comentarios em audio. Informações Sobre o Produto *Gênero: Terror, Drama, Suspence e Ação *Duração: 9 horas no toral *Conteúdo: 4 discos *Formato: Box set, Color, NTSC e Windescreen (video). *País de Origem: Estados Unidos *Distribuidor: PlayArt (Brasil) *Idioma (audio): Inglês e Português *Idioma Original: Inglês *Audio: Colby Digital 5.1, Digital DTS 5.1 right|110px "Lançamento em Blu-ray" A segunda temporada em Blu-ray foi lançada ao mercado em 28 de agosto junto com DVD. O produto contém os mesmos quatro discos e conta com um materia exclusivo. O material extra tem os Webisodes: Torn Apart, os efeitos sonoros utilizado nos episódios, bastidores no elenco, comentarios em audio do produtor executivo Glen Mazzara. '"Coleção de Edição Especial" right|120px A coleção foi lançada com as versões DVD e Blu-ray. Assim como a edição limitada da última temporada, o conteúdo tem um material próprio e exclusivo. Seus conteúdos estão dentro de uma cabeça de zumbi que é a característica original e principal do box set. O projeto da cabeça foi desenhado por Greg Nicotero e criada por McFarland Toys. O modelo foi desenvolvido sobre o zumbi que atacou Andrea na Van de Dale, no episódio What Lies Ahead. box-set-season2.jpg Cabeça lado.jpg Limited aberto.jpg Curiosidades miniaturadaimagem|direita *Os focos desta temporada são a busca por Sophia e o conflito moral entre Rick Grimes e Shane Walsh. *Nesta temporada ocorre a introdução do fazendeiro Hershel Greene junto com suas duas filhas Maggie e Beth, e do capataz Otis com sua esposa Patrícia e de um jovem chamado Jimmy. *Uma das filhas do fazendeiro, Beth e o jovem Jimmy são criados especificamente para a série. *No episódio "Futuro" há uma cena mostrando o que aconteceu com a gangue do episódio Vatos e os sobreviventes da Casa de Repouso em Atlanta. Tal cena foi cortada da edição final. *Esta é a primeira temporada na qual morrem personagens principais (Dale Horvath e Shane Walsh) *Esta é a última temporada com a presença de Frank Darabont. Ele foi demitido pela AMC pelo orçamento baixo do programa e sua relação tensa com os executivos. *O episódio mais visto da temporada é "Ao Lado das Brasas", sendo visto por 8,99 milhões de pessoas em sua estreia. Referências What Lies Ahead (em ingles) ''zap2it.pp The walking dead season 2 kicks off with an extra half hour of zumbie drama (em ingles) The Futon Critic The Walking Dead Season 2 (em ingles) amazon.co.uk The Walking Dead fecha temporada com recorde de audiência Links Externos 1. The Walking Dead Season 2 Episodes. (em inglês) IMDb.com 2. The Walking Dead (2ª temporada). Página na wiki em português. 2. The Walking Dead (seadon 2). Página na wikipedia em Inglês. Categoria:Temporadas